The present invention relates to a hinge for adjustably mounting a backrest component on a seat component of a seat in general, and more particularly to a hinge arrangement of this type which is especially suited for use in a vehicle seat.
There are already known various hinge arrangements for adjustably mounting a backrest component on a seat component of a seat, such as of a vehicle seat, which, generally speaking, include at least one hinge having two hinge members each rigidly connected to one of the components of the seat. Then, it is also already known to interpose an adjusting and retaining mechanism between the hinge members, this mechanism including an internal gear annulus on one of the hinge members, an eccentric mounted on this one member for rotation about a pivot axis, and a spur gear which is turnably mounted on the eccentric, connected to the one hinge member for joint turning, and which has an external gear annulus which meshes with the internal gear annulus of the one hinge member during rotation of the eccentric as the spur gear orbits the pivot axis.
One conventional hinge arrangement of this type is known from German Pat. No. DT-PS 1,755,421, wherein the hinge member connected to the backrest component and the hinge member connected with the seat component are arranged along a common place. However, the hinge member connected with the backrest component, which embraces an eccentric section of the eccentric by a bearing disc and a holding disc, is supported in an assymmetrical position with respect to a spur gear which is connected with the other hinge member. As a result of this, there may be encountered positive forces at heavier loads which render the actuation more difficult. In addition thereto, it is impossible to eliminate the radial play which exists as a result of manufacturing tolerances of the teeth annuli and of the structural parts which are mounted on the different portions of the eccentric. This radial play is very disadvantageous in that it results, during the operation of the vehicle equipped with the seat having the hinge arrangement of this type, and with the seat being unoccupied, in unpleasant and distracting rattling noises.